1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors and more particularly to an improved connector and cable assembly wherein the cable is hermetically sealed to the connector.
2. Prior Art
Temperature measuring devices and the like are frequently employed in equipment which is periodically subjected to extreme conditions of temperature. Thus, for example, thermocouples are extensively utilized in nuclear reactor cores. Although the thermocouples themselves are usually designed to withstand anticipated extreme conditions, considerable difficulties have been encountered with such systems because the connectors used to connect the thermocouples to instrumentation are not capable of withstanding extreme conditions. This was the case with such equipment at the Three-Mile Island nuclear reactor facility. The temperature monitoring and other instrumentation systems become inoperative during the accident which resulted in a loss of coolant.
Conventional connectors characteristically utilized to connect to thermocouple cables and the like comprise plastic components which break down at elevated temperature and/or other components which do no adequately protect the end of the thermocouple from extreme conditions of temperature, humidity and the like. The thermocouples themselves are usually insulated with magnesium oxide or the like and are hydroscopic so that they must be protected against humidity if they are to function under all desired conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved field installable connector capable of replacing existing connectors for thermocouples and the like cables installed in nuclear reactor and other equipment. Such connectors must be capable of hermetically sealing the thermocouples and resisting elevated temperatures, pressures, corrosion, etc. The connectors must also be designed to be rapidly and conveniently installed on fixed thermocouples, such as those which are imbedded in concrete to form hermetically sealed connections.